The Quest Of The Tomohawk
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Megaman Stream Fic. The gang heads to Jawaii Island to vacation, but will their vacation be what they are anticipating? Continued summary inside. Dark Megaman makes an appearance! MegamanRoll and LanMaylu. ON HOLD!
1. Summer Vacation!

The Quest Of The Tomahawk

Starter A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm back with a Megaman fic for you all to, hopefully enjoy. This fic takes place in the Stream universe, so please read until your hearts and eyes are content. lol. I want to apologize now if this fic isn't what you folks are use to, so please don't flame me. After all, I do write originals. There will be Lan/Maylu and Roll/Megaman romance in this fic. In this story, Dex, Lan, Maylu, and Tori are all 14, Yai is 12, and Chaud is 16. If nothing else, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Only Cap Com owns Megaman, I don't.

Summary: It's summer vacation and the gang heads to Jawaii Island to vacation, but will their vacation be what they are anticipating? And why does Dingo have such a deep, hatred filled grudge against Lan and how far will he go to carry it out?

Chapter 1: Summer Vacation!

It's a sunny and warm day in the city of Dentech. The sky is a shimmering blue with not a cloud in sight. Today is very special for the students of Dentech Academy as today is the last day of school with their summer vacation starting in just moments, as soon as the last bell sounds.

Dentech Academy-Ms. Mari's Class

Ms. Mari is continuing to lecture the class as she is giving her final words to the class.

"And that class, concludes the lesson of the four seasons of the year." Ms. Mari continues lecturing. "Well class in a few moments, yet another school year comes to an end. I did have fun teaching you all this year, but the learning will resume next year as most of you will be in my eighth grade class."

Lan, who has his attention focused on the clock behind Ms. Mari, is anticipating on the minute hand hitting the twelve, while the hour hand is already on the three.

::::Come on.::: Lan says to himself, keeping his attention on the clock. ::::You're aren't that far from the twelve so just land on it already.:::

"I do look forward to teaching those who will be in my Eighth grade class next year." Ms. Mari continues speaking.

Continuing with her speech, the dismissal bell now rings.

"Well class, that's the last bell." Ms. Mari announces. "Have a safe and fun summer everyone! Class dismissed."

The class now begins gathering their things for their departure from the class.

"Summer vacation is finally here!" Lan shouts in excitement as he jumps out of his seat.

Maylu and Tori now rise from their seats as they laugh at Lan's excitement.

"Yes Lan, you've made it through yet another school year." Tori says as he places his back pack on his back. "We all have."

"Yes, another school year has passed." Maylu says, now grabbing her back pack.

"Now that school is over, I have so much that I'm going to do." Lan continues as the three begins heading for the exit of the class.

"Catch up on sleep, net battle and eat curry until you burst." Maylu and Tori say in unison.

"Hey, how did you guys know that?" Lan questions.

"Because you've said that every summer for the past 4 years." Tori replies as the three now exit the class and enter the hallway.

"We know you down to a tee Lan." Maylu speaks.

"Well you do Maylu, because you've lived next door to him all of your life." Tori adds in. "Me, I'm still learning about him."

"Am I that predictable?" Lan questions as the three continues towards the exit of the school.

"More then you know." Megaman's voice sounds from the PET, answering Lan's question. "Just like I know every morning when your alarm goes off, you slap it, turn back over, and go back to sleep. It takes either your mom or dad to get you out of bed. Then you're late for school."

Grabbing his PET, Lan brings it into his view and sees Megaman on the screen with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey, I'm not late for school everyday." Lan defends. "Maybe a good percent of the time, but not everyday."

"I rest my case." Megaman says as the three now exit the school building, now entering the school yard.

As the three enter the school yard, they spot Yai standing in the exit/entrance of the school yard.

"Hey, that's Yai." Tori speaks. "I wonder what she's still doing here."

"Yeah, she's usually gone before we come out of the school to go home ourselves." Maylu adds in.

"No clue." Lan comments. "Hey Yai!"

Hearing her name, Yai turns around and notices Lan, Maylu and Tori coming in her direction. Smiling, Yai waves at them.

"Hey guys!" Yai shouts.

"Yai, what are you doing here?" Lan questions as the three now reach her. "You're usually gone before any of us."

"I know, but for some odd reason the limousine is late today." Yai answers as she turns her attention back to the road, looking to her right.

"I wonder why." Tori speaks.

The pink limousine now comes into everyone's view and pulls up to the curb.

"It's about time!" Yai says impatiently.

The driver jumps out of the limousine and rushes to the last door, opening it.

"I'm terribly sorry for the delay, Ms. Yai." The driver apologizes. "The limousine's oil needed changing."

"Fine, I'll let it slide this time, but next time, have that taken care of before I get out of school." Yai says, calming her nerves.

"Yes Ms. Yai." The driver says with a bow.

"Hey, do you guys need a ride home?" Yai questions, now turning to the three.

"Sure!" Lan, Tori and Maylu say in unison.

The four now climb in the limousine as the driver closes the door. Jumping back into the driver's seat, the driver fires up the engine and puts the limousine in drive.

"Summer vacation officially starts now." Lan says. "So what do you guys have planned?"

"It looks like I'll be taking up my dad's offer about working at the Water Plant for the summer." Tori answers. "I don't have anything else planned."

"I'm going to start working on some new piano pieces this summer so I can be chosen for the advanced music class next school year." Maylu answers.

"My summer is going to be great." Lan speaks up. "I'm going to—-"

"Sleep late, net battle, and eat curry until you burst." Yai finishes Lan's sentence.

"Something like that." Lan speaks.

"So what are you going to do this summer Yai?" Tori questions.

"I'm going to Jawaii Island." Yai answers proudly. "My dad bought the tickets lat week, but unfortunately, he won't be coming with me as planned. He has to go to America on a business trip and deal with some business concerning the Ayano Tech Company there. There are only two tickets and it wouldn't be fair to take just one of you, so how would you all like to come with me?

"We accept!" Everyone says in unison with smiles.

"Great!" Yai smiles. "James, contact the Dentech Air port and order two more tickets to Jawaii Island. Have them sent to my house immediately."

"Yes Ms. Yai." The driver, James, replies.

"Oh, contact my father and inform him of this arrangement." Yai instructs.

"Right away Ms. Yai." James replies.

"Yes! This will be one summer vacation to remember!" Lan says with excitement."

The limousine continues down the street, proceeding to take everyone to their place of residence.

Everyone's summer vacation has officially started, but will it be the dream vacation they are anticipating?

A/N: Ok everyone, new story and the end of chapter 1. Of course there is no action yet, this is only chapter 1, but as the story goes on, you will see action. Trust me. No flames as usual and chapter 2 will be out as soon as I get another free moment. If anything is confusing to you, please let me know and I'll modify it for you. If nothing else, please review telling me how you like this.

Review please!


	2. Jawaii Island!

Chapter 2: Jawaii Island!

'The gang is going to Jawaii Island for their summer vacation, but will it be their dream vacation that they are anticipating?'

Yai's Limousine

Everyone has gathered their things and are now on their way to the Dentech Air Port.

"I can't believe this!" Lan now says with excitement. "In just hours, we'll be enjoying our summer vacation on the fabulous Island of Jawaii!"

"After saving Dentech as much as have, this vacation will be well deserved." Megaman adds in. "I definitely can't wait to get to Jawaii Island and take a dip in that cool and refreshing island water."

"I agree." Roll adds in. "We do deserve this vacation and I can't wait to hit the beach."

"I know this vacation will be well worth it." Tori now speaks. "My dad was a bit disappointed when I told him that I'll be spending my summer vacation on Jawaii Island instead of working at the Water Plant, but he's ok with me going. He even gave me a camera to take pictures while I'm there."

"I, for one, surely can't wait to get on Jawaii Island." Maylu speaks as her mind now creates an image Jawaii Island. "The golden sand on the beach, the warmth of the island sun, and the island's finest cuisines. Just thinking about it makes me wish I was already there. Plus I can't wait to try on my new bathing suit."

Having heard what Maylu just said, a rosy blush and a small smile now crosses Lan's face.

"Did you say bathing suit?" Lan questions, now turning to Maylu.

"Yes I did." Maylu answers with a smile. "Even though my parents were just a bit disappointed that I wouldn't be spending my summer with them and learning new piano pieces, they took me shopping for my vacation."

A huge smile forms on Lan's face as an image of Maylu in a bathing suit now pops into his mind.

"Well, the upside to all of this is, at least my dad won't have to pay that expensive pianist by the hour everyday, but I do have to call them every Sunday to ensure them that I'm ok." Maylu finishes.

"My dad will be arriving on Jawaii in two days on a business trip, so I guess we'll be having a chaperone." Lan informs them, releasing a light sigh. "Something I wasn't looking forward to."

"Hey, your dad is cool, so he won't be one of those overly bearing chaperones." Tori says with assurance.

"Ok everyone, we'll be staying in the Ocean View Hotel on the fourth floor." Yai now informs them. "Lan, you and Tori will be staying in room 425 and Maylu, you and I will be staying in room 423."

"Sure thing Yai." Tori replies.

"So how's the room service?" Lan questions to Yai.

"Excellent." Yai answers. "The minute after you order your meal, they will whip it up in no time and have it up to your room in less then 5 minutes. That's my best part about staying in the Ocean View Hotel and the fact that the hotel has account with my daddy's company."

"I can't wait to check in!" Lan says, more excitement building within him.

"Ok everyone, we've arrived at the Dentech Air Port." James now announces to everyone as he places the limousine in park.

"Ok everyone, this is to the greatest summer of our lives!" Lan says as he extends his right hand in front of him.

Tori, Maylu and Yai now place their right hands on top of Lan's.

"Jawaii Island!" The gang now yells as they throw their hands into the air.

James now opens the door with everyone climbing out of the limousine.

"Ms. Yai, maids Tomiko and Ivory will be arriving on Jawaii tomorrow to assist you throughout your vacation." James informs her.

"Very good." Yai says with approval.

"Have a safe flight everyone." James greets to them as he waves to the group.

The gang waves back as they now begin making their way to the air port's central station, to await their departure to Jawaii Island.

Jawaii Island (Ocean View Avenue)

On the Island of Jawaii, on Ocean View Avenue, resides the Island's Indian resident, Dingo with his Indian Net Navi, Tomohawkman.

Dingo is stationed on the side walk of Ocean View Avenue, the main and busy street of Jawaii. Sitting before him on a red silk cloth are his hand made works of art, his hand made Totem Poles.

Continuing to sit cross legged and cross armed on the main street, Dingo now releases a sigh, hoping someone would stop and have a look at his merchandise.

"For this to be a busy street, no one is stopping to having a look at my merchandise." Dingo now speaks, continuing to watch the patrons walk up and down the avenue.

"Maybe they are all in a hurry to be somewhere." Tomohawkman speaks, his voice sounding from the PET. "After all, this street is pretty busy."

"We have been out here since early morning." Dingo replies. "Oh well, looks like we have to find a new location."

"Maybe Bay Side Terrace would be a good choice." Tomohawkman suggests. "That area is pretty populated."

A map of Bay Side Terrace now appears on the screen of the PET. The blinking blue dots on the map indicate the civilians that are populating the street.

"Maybe that area would be good." Dingo says, taking a look at the map.

"Maybe you'll have some potential sales and customers there." Tomohawkman says as the map disappears with him reappearing on the screen.

"I guess, but it'll have to wait until later." Dingo says as he now turns his attention towards the sky. "According to the sky, it's about time we started heading for the shop."

"Dingo, I've been meaning to ask you this." Tomohawkman begins. "Now that you have a job at the curry shop, why are you still selling your totem poles?"

"It's just a side job to make some extra money." Dingo answers as he begins gathering up his things. "I want to be financially secure."

"Whatever you say Dingo." Tomohawkman says as he releases a sigh.

Continuing to gather up his things and now having them gathered, Dingo now grabs his PET and begins making his way to the curry shop.

Lake Street

On the far end of the Island, in a deserted and dark area, sits an old warehouse. The warehouse is surrounded by technologic debris. Piles of broken glass, broken power lines and cables, destroyed CD's, a pile of ceiling beams and a few broken light bulbs. The doors of the warehouse have been pried open and are rusted into place. Inside the warehouse are, what appears to be, glass tubes that are connected to the warehouse's ceiling by power lines. A power line that is attached to one of the glass tubes now snaps with a spark of electricity spouting from the damaged cord. That spark of electricity now leaps onto the power cable of the first glass tube. Being on that power cable, the spark runs up the cord and to the ceiling where it now spreads to the other power cords connected to the other glass tubes.

With the waves of electricity moving about the power lines, the electricity now strikes the glass tubes causing the tops of them to begin rotating. With the tops rotating, the glass tubes now light up. The light in the first glass tube now forms into the figure of a human being. Being in the formation, the being now begins looking itself over. Continuing to look itself over, the being now raises its hands to its view.

"I'm back." The being now speaks, continuing to look at its hands. "I'm finally back, but not in the full form I was once in before I was banished to that cyber prison by those cross fusing brats. If it weren't for them intervening, I would have succeeded in obtaining ultimate power and taking over the world. I was so close that I felt the power at my finger tips."

The being now turns around and begins looking at the warehouse debris that is surrounding him. Continuing to look around, the being now balls its hands into fists with anger rising deep from within it.

"This is what I've been exiled to because I was defeated by the Dentech's saviors that everyone relied on to save their pathetic little city!" The being states with anger rising in it's voice. "This is my fate. I remember it as if it were yesterday that I was defeated by them and deleted at their hands!"

Flashback

The enemy is surrounded by the cross fusing team in the Cyber World as the battle between them has intensified. Everyone is covered with battle scars and have their weapons drawn to continue the battle until the struggle is over.

"You are all so foolish to think that you can ever defeat me!" The enemy says with hysterical laughter.

"That's what you think!" Lan says as he wields his Neo Variable Sword.

"You obviously have no idea who you're dealing with!" Maylu speaks up as her right arm now converts to the Roll Arrow.

"You naïve little girl." The enemy says with amusement. "Do you think that you and those pathetic saviors have what it takes to defeat me?"

"Do you know that you talk entirely too much?" Jasmine states with anger as a white capsule now appears in her left hand. "That's ok, I'll be shutting you up soon enough!"

"I'll do the honors." Lan says with determination as he now positions himself to launch an attack. Positioning his sword to attack, Lan's right palm now begins to glow. Noticing the light, Lan bring his palm into his view.

The other team members right palms now begins to glow as well.

Seeing the light emanating from them, the enemy now covers his sight from the continuously growing glow.

"What is that light?" The enemy questions with anger, continuing to cover his sight. "It's starting to blind me!"

Having heard that, an idea now pops into Lan's mind as a smile forms on his face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Lan?" Megaman questions to Lan.

"I'm way ahead of you Megaman." Lan replies with a smirk.

The enemy now hisses as the light from the team gets brighter.

"It's too bright!" The enemy yells.

"Oh you mean this?" Lan says with a smirk as he now aims his right palm at the enemy.

"Turn it away!" The enemy says as he begins backing away from the team.

"That's it!" Medi speaks. "He can't take the light. If we all aim our palms at him at once, he can't defend himself, which gives us the advantage so we can bring this battle to an end." (No duh Jasmine)

"Let's do it everyone!" Chaud commands.

Everyone now aims their palms at the enemy with the light continuing to grow brighter.

"TURN THE LIGHT AWAY!" The enemy yells. "I'M STARTING TO WEAKEN!"

The team continues aiming their palms in his direction. The enemy's data now breaks up completely, which completely deletes him.

What is left of the enemy's data now floats freely in the Cyber World.

End Of Flashback

"They posses some sort of power that I am dying to find out the secret to." The being continues. "Once I discover what that is, I will obtain it, get back into my full form and bring the world and those pathetic cross fusing brats to their knees. I will be in power and will control the entire world!"

The being now begins to laugh hysterically that soon echoes throughout the warehouse.

Ocean View Hotel

After a six and a half hour flight and twenty-five minute cab drive to the hotel, the kids have checked in and are now getting unpacked.

Room 425( Lan and Tori's Room)

Lan and Tori are continuing to unpack, now being on their second suitcase.

"Man, this summer is going to be the greatest." Lan says as he now opens his second suit case.

"I agree." Tori says in agreement, now closing his first suit case. "This summer will definitely be different from my usual. At least here, I don't have to watch the Chlorine meter and inform my dad if it goes into the red zone."

"That must be the best summer you ever had." Lan says in a sarcastic tone.

"Very funny Lan." Tori replies with a light chuckle. "So what's first on the island agenda?"

"The Curry shop." Lan answers as he removes three pairs of socks from his suit case.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Megaman says, his voice speaking from the PET.

"Hey, I can't let the island's finest delicacy wait another minute." Lan defends. "I can just taste the curry now. All the right spices and seasonings, the huge chunk of vegetables and meat, and the extra sauce that is placed on top. Now that's what dreams are made of."

"And so are the calories that creates the pounds you will gain if you eat too much of it." Megaman cracks.

"Let's finish unpacking later, but for now, let's head to the curry shop." Lan says to Tori, ignoring Megaman's joke. "I am hungering for curry badly."

"Do you think Maylu and Yai would want to come with us?" Tori questions as he opens his second suit case.

"Of course." Lan replies. "I was going to ask them before we headed there."

"Alright." Tori replies. "So what are your plans for you and Maylu while we are here on the Island?"

Lan's cheek now turn a deep crimson from hearing Tori's question.

"Plans, what plans?" Lan inquires with nervousness. "I don't have anything planned."

"You know exactly what I mean." Tori replies with a smirk. "Do I have to remind you of what I overheard you rehearsing to Megaman last night while I was helping you pack for this vacation?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lan says as he now closes his suit case. "Let's go get the girls."

Grabbing his PET off of the night stand, Lan and Tori now leave the room with Tori closing and locking the door behind them. They now head up the hall to the girls room.

Room 423 (Yai and Maylu's room)

Yai is proceeding to unpack while Maylu is in the bathroom changing clothes, from her regular to her beach clothes.

"I hope the island has their fire work display this like summer like they did last summer when I came here to vacation." Yai says, opening her suitcase.

"Is there a reason why they do that?" Maylu inquires, her voice coming from the bathroom.

"Nope, no reason." Yai answers. "They usually do it just to entertain the visitors on the island."

"Well, I can't wait to get to the beach." Maylu speaks as the bathroom door now opens with her stepping out.

Now noticing what Maylu is wearing, Yai's eyes go wide as she smiles.

"Fabulous bathing suit Maylu." Yai says, continuing to look Maylu over.

"Thanks Yai." Maylu thanks her. "Out of all of the bathing suits that I saw, when I saw this one, I just had to have it."

A knock suddenly occurs at the door. Hearing the knock, Maylu walks to the door and opens it, now seeing Tori and Lan.

"Hey guys." Maylu greets to them with a smile. "What's up?"

Seeing Maylu in her bathing suit, Lan's cheek now turn a hot red.

"Do…..do…yo...you …you…know…wa…want…to.." Lan begins stammering, continuing to gaze at Maylu.

"What our choked up friend here is trying to say is, do you guys want to go to the Curry shop with us before hitting the beach?" Tori speaks up, completing Lan's thought.

"Sure, we'd love to." Maylu replies with a nod. "But give us a minute to get ready ok?"

"Alright, we'll be downstairs in the lobby." Tori states. "Come on Lan."

Tori now begins dragging stunned Lan down the hall to the elevator.

Going over to the bed, Maylu places her clothes down and grabs a long tee shirt, now placing it on with it covering her bathing suit.

"I wonder how Dex is doing." Yai says. "Considering that we haven't seen him in such a long time."

"That's a good question Yai." Maylu replies as she grabs her beach bag off of the bed. "We'll find out soon when we go to the Curry Shop."

"You go on ahead without me." Yai instructs to Maylu. "I'll just meet you guys at the curry shop in a bit."

"Are you sure?" Maylu asks. "I can wait for you so we can go together."

"Yeah I'm sure." Yai replies with a smile. "Go on ahead. I have something to take care of first and I don't want to hold you up."

"Alright, I'll meet you at the shop." Maylu says with a smile.

Yai returns the smile as Maylu slips out of the room, now on her way to the lobby to meet up with the boys.

Cyber World

In the dark regions of the Cyber World, in the dark cyber lair sits a dark navi on a throne.

He is sitting with his chin resting on his left fist and with his right leg crossed over his left leg. The navi now releases a sigh as he begins to rock his right foot.

Continuing to sit in his position, a window now pops up in front of him, getting his attention. Focusing his attention on the window, the navi notices the glass tube that contains a being made of light. Noticing this, the navi now cracks a smirk.

"He's awake." The navi with a smirk.

Who is the being made of light and the navi in the Cyber World? Keep reading to find out!

A/N: Is it me or is chapter 2 like the hardest chapter to write for any story? Oh well, it's done and here it is, completed. Sorry this took so long. I had it all typed out before and ready to go, but my word program found it funny to delete it so I had to start all over again and plus I was very busy. So I hope you all like this. As usual, no flames and chapter 3 will be out the next moment I get. I will try to update on the regular, but no promises will be made. If anything is confusing, please contact me. If nothing else, please review and thanks for your patience.

Review Please!


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Meeting

'The start of the gang's summer vacation has begun and a potential threat has awakened. What's going to happen next?'

#1 Curry Shop

Business is as usual at the curry shop and since it's the beginning of the lunch hour, the shop is now starting to fill up with customers.

"Alright, here is your curry with extra cheese and onions." Maddie confirms with a smile as she now hands the customer his bag of food. "Have a nice day." (Can anyone say gross?)

The customer takes his bag and heads out of the shop.

"Another one down." Maddie says as she stamps the ticket and places it in the pile with the other tickets on the counter. "That's the twenty-fifth one and it hasn't been an hour yet."

A huge mass of flames now emerge behind Maddie that sets off the smoke detector. Hearing the smoke detector, Maddie begins searching around the shop frantically for the source of the smoke detector's alertness. Now turning around, Maddie notices a huge mass of flames.

Immediately grabbing the fire extinguisher, Maddie rushes to the grill area and aims the extinguisher's nozzle towards the fire, now spraying the extinguisher's contents on the fire. After a minute of spraying, the fire has been put out.

Maddie places down the extinguisher as Mr. Match now comes out of the kitchen.

"Sorry about the fire Maddie." Mr. Match apologizes. "Did anything get damaged?"

"Thankfully no!" Maddie answers with aggravation. "And how many times have I told you NOT to use Torchman to light the main stove's pilot light? You know how he gets when you tell him to 'light' something. He's a total hot head! Next time, use matches or the torch lighter and NOT Torchman!"

"Fine." Mr. Match replies as he begins making his way back to the kitchen. Now reaching the kitchen, Mr. Match enters and releases a heavy sigh.

"Is there a problem Mr. Match?" Yahoot inquires as he continues cutting the turnip.

"Why did you make Maddie the assistant manager?" Mr. Match questions. "It could have been me or Count Zap. Even Dingo or Dex could have been considered for the position."

"Well, she's got great leadership skills and the shop does run a lot more smoothly with her in charge, next to me. Plus, the orders are getting out a lot faster with her in that position and we both know that Dex and Dingo are not qualified assistant manager material." Yahoot explains.

"Speaking of which, where are Dex and Dingo?" Mr. Match questions.

"Dex is on a delivery and Dingo will be in shortly." Yahoot answers. "He's scheduled to work at 2:15pm today."

"Mr. Match, Steak and Beef curry order up!" Maddie shouts, her voice coming from the front of the shop.

Mr. Match releases a sigh as he now heads out of the kitchen, on his way to the grill area to fix the order that just came in.

Just as Maddie finishes writing down the recent customer's order, Dingo and Dex now enter the shop. Maddie notices the two and smiles.

"Hey Guys." Maddie says to them. "Dex, I need you to make 4 curry specials and Dingo, you're taking orders, doing the dishes, and doing dining room maintenance today."

"Yes Ma'am." Dingo and Dex say in unison.

Grabbing their aprons, Dingo makes his way to the kitchen and Dex heads to the front counter where he begins sorting through the ingredients to begin making the curry specials.

Lake Street

In the abandoned warehouse, the being of light is continuing to look around the warehouse.

"I can't believe I was defeated by those nobodies!" The being says in anger. "I was in complete and total power and completely lost it all because I was defeated by them! Once I am back in power, I will see to it that they pay for making me suffer!"

Suddenly, a Dimensional Area now covers the warehouse. Seeing the sudden change in scenery, the being begins looking around frantically. Now looking ahead, the being spots a dark shadow coming in his direction.

"Who are you?" The being questions in defense. "Show yourself!"

The dark shadow now steps into the light and is revealed to be a navi.

"You know I had to make my usual entrance." The navi now speaks in a casual tone.

"You." The being says in disbelief. "Is it really you?"

"The one and only." The navi answers. "Fancy seeing you here. I thought you were deceased in the Cyber World."

"Technically, I still am." The being replies. "I'm currently in my digital form, thanks to those cross-fusing brats. I will do anything to get back in my full flesh and blood form."

"You would do anything you say?" The navi curiously asks as he cocks his right eyebrow.

"Anything!" The being answers. "Anything is better then this form."

"You know, I'm glad to hear that." The navi says, a devilish smirk now crossing his lips. "How would you feel if I told you that I am willing to help you get back at the cross-fusing team?"

"I would be forever in your debt." The being answers. "But what's in it for you?"

"Nothing really." The navi replies. "Just a chance to exact some revenge of my very own. So, partners?"

"Partners." The being agrees. "So what's our first plan of action?"

"Not so fast." The navi speaks. "First, let's see where our rivals are located and once we know that, then we will begin planning out our revenge."

Raising his right hand in front of him, a window now appears in front of the navi.

"Locate the cross-fusing team." The navi instructs.

The window now displays Tori, Lan, and Maylu walking.

"Here we are." The navi speaks, keeping his eyes on the window.

"Jawaii Island sure hasn't changed since we were last here on that rescue mission two years ago." The being and navi now hears Tori say.

"While here on vacation, I'm going to put as much curry in my stomach as possible." Lan now speaks as he places his left hand on his stomach area.

"Interesting." The navi speaks. "Locate any others that are present."

The window now displays Dingo as he is washing the dishes.

Putting his hand down, the window now disappears.

"Interesting, very interesting." The navi speaks. "Our rivals are not only on this island, but they are on vacation. Well, that makes what I've got in mind for them work that much easier. Time to make their vacation one that they won't forget."

"So what's the plan?" The being inquires.

"One that I know is fail proof and to ensure that you get your full form back." The navi says with a smirk.

"They possess some sort of power that defeated me." The being informs the navi. "How can you be sure that they won't do the same to you?"

"Trust me on this." The navi replies. "Once I set the plan into action, they won't know what hit them. Just leave it to me and you'll be back in your full form before you know it."

Turning away from the being of light, the navi now teleports out with the dimensional area unraveling. With the navi gone, the dimensional area completely unravels and the being is left confused.

Ocean View Avenue

Having met up with Tori and Lan in the hotel lobby, Maylu, Tori, and Lan are now on their way to the curry shop.

"I hope today is the day that the shop serves the curry Island special." Lan speaks. "I've got the taste on my tongue."

"I'm sure they will serve it today Lan." Tori replies, releasing a light sigh.

"Lan, I swear you love curry more then life itself." Maylu says to Lan with a slight laugh.

"Well, I do, but there is one thing I love more then curry and life." Lan replies.

"Oh, and what is that?" Maylu inquires, turning to Lan.

"Yeah Lan, what is that?" Tori asks in a sly tone.

"Um, I'll tell you later." Lan answers as his cheeks turn a bright red.

"I think I know what it is." Tori speaks up.

"Hey, what do you know, we're at the curry shop." Lan quickly speaks up, cutting off Tori's potential reply. "Boy, taking a walk surely does make the time fly."

"So does practices of confession." Tori adds in.

Lan now shoots Tori a death glare, immediately shutting Tori up.

Now arriving at the doors of the shop, the three enter the shop with Lan and Tori letting Maylu go in first. Being in the shop, the three begins looking around for a table. Continuing to search, Tori now spots a four seater booth to the left of them.

"Hey guys, let's sit there." Tori says to Lan and Maylu, now pointing to the booth.

"You guys go ahead and sit down." Maylu says to the two. "I have to go to the ladies room."

Now heading off to the ladies room, Tori and Lan make their way to the booth. Reaching it, the boys now take a seat.

"Man, you were so obvious with your statement earlier, it was ridiculous." Tori begins.

"What do you mean?" Lan asks.

"_I do, but there is one thing that I love more then life and curry_." Tori replies, repeating Lan's statement in, what's suppose to be, Lan's voice.

"Hey, I do not sound like that!" Lan defends.

"Lan, if you like Maylu, then just tell her." Tori encourages. "Because you're driving me nuts with these beating-around-the-bush hints you're throwing out there."

"Tell Maylu how you feel Lan." Megaman says, his voice coming from the PET. "It's better then holding it in and I'm sure she will understand."

"Stop helping Tori, Megaman." Lan says to Megaman, slightly irritated.

"If you don't tell Maylu how you feel soon, then I'm going to tell her myself." Tori informs him.

"You wouldn't." Lan says, his irritation rising.

"Try me." Tori challenges with a sly smirk crossing his lips. "You know, when she comes back from the bathroom, that will be the perfect time to let her know how her next door neighbor and childhood friend really feels about her."

"Don't you even think about it!" Lan nearly yells.

"Ok, ok, I won't say anything." Tori replies. "I was just teasing you, but you're going to have to say something soon or you're going to drive yourself insane."

"Fine." Lan answers, now calming his nerves. "Just give me some time to build up what I'm going to say to her."

"Ok, but you have until the end of this vacation to confess." Tori says to him. "If I have to hear one more of your practice Maylu confessions, then I'm going to loose it."

Maylu now comes out of the bathroom and makes her way over to the boys. Reaching them, Maylu takes a seat next to Lan.

"Have you guys been helped yet?" Maylu inquires.

"Not yet." Tori answers.

Maddie, who now comes out of the kitchen, looks over the front counter and notices Lan, Maylu and Tori seated at a booth.

"Hi guys." Maddie greets to the three. "I didn't hear you come in."

Hearing Maddie's voice and greeting, the three now look up and wave with smiles.

"Dingo, we have customers." Maddie shouts to Dingo. "He'll be right with you."

Dingo now comes out of the kitchen and enters the dining area. Noticing who the customers are, Dingo smiles.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" Dingo greets to the three as he begins approaching their table.

Hearing the familiar voice, the three now look up from their menus to see Dingo approaching their table. The group smiles, now seeing a familiar face after a long time.

"Hey Dingo, how's it going?" Lan greets back, his voice full of excitement. "Definitely long time no see."

"Hey Dingo." Tori greets to Dingo with a smile.

"Hey." Maylu greets with a smile.

"Hey Guys." Dingo answers, now reaching their table. "Nothing much, just enjoying life here on the island. You?"

"I'm here on vacation, we all are." Lan replies. "Yep, two whole full months of Jawaii to enjoy!"

"I hear you on that." Dingo says as he now grabs his order pad and pen out of his apron pocket. "So what can I get for you all?"

"One Island curry special." Lan requests.

"Some how I knew you were going to order that." Dingo says, lightly laughing as he writes down Lan's order. "And for you Maylu?"

"I'll have the Island Caesar Salad." Maylu requests.

"And I'll have the Island Burger with Island style cut fries." Tori requests. "I want the meat cooked well done."

"Ok, so that's one Island curry special, one Island Caesar salad, and one Island Burger with Island style cut fries with the meat cooked well done." Dingo repeats, assuring that he has everyone's orders correct as he finishes writing down Tori's order.

"Yep." Everyone answers in unison.

A small dimensional warp now appears next to Tori as Rush emerges from the hole. Rush takes a seat next to Tori.

"And one large beef patty in the shape of a bone cooked well done." Dingo says as he writes an order down for Rush.

Rush barks twice with happiness.

"Ok, I'll get these orders out to you guys in a bit." Dingo says to the group as he now takes up the menus.

Giving the gang a smile, Dingo now begins making his way back to the kitchen.

Cyber World

In the dark Cyber lair, the dark navi is sitting on the throne and in front of him are three dark shadows.

One figure appears to be sitting on a cloud, the second is in the form of a human with bird wings sprouting from its back, and the third is also in the form of a human, but has rings covering the body, wrists, and legs.

"It appears that we have our work cut out for us." The dark navi speaks as he lifts his head from resting on the back of his right hand. "This is going to work out perfectly."

"When do we strike?" The figure on the cloud, questions.

"We execute the plan now." The dark navi answers. "The location has already been chosen. Let's move."

The three figures give a nod as they and the dark navi now teleport out of the Cyber World.

Jawaii Island (#1 Curry Shop)

The gang have gotten their meals and are now enjoying them as they continue to chat among themselves.

"Man, this food is delicious." Tori comments as he takes another bite of his hamburger. "When we return to Dentech, I'm going to have my dad order our dinners from here every night."

"You and me both." Lan replies as he takes another bite of his curry. "My dad is almost always here, so he would have no problem bringing me curry home from here."

"You guys are hopeless." Maylu says with a light laugh. "Even though, I could ask for the recipe to this salad. This is good."

A loud explosion now sounds outside of the shop that shatters the curry shop's glass windows on the doors and disrupts the gang's meal.

"Oh my god!" Maylu says as she jumps from her seat.

"Great, something would have to happen now!" Lan says, feeling his anger building. "And while I'm on vacation too!"

"Sounds like a mission for the Net Saviors." Tori speaks up, now jumping from his seat. "Let's go!"

Having jumped from their seats, the three now heads out of the shop to investigate the explosion with Rush in tow.

Having heard the explosion, Yahoot, Maddie, Dingo, Mr. Match, Dex, and Count Zap now runs out of the kitchen and notices shards of glass scattered all over the dining room floor. Following the trail of broken glass, Yahoot now lowers his head and sighs.

"I just had those put in." Yahoot speaks in depression.

What exactly does the dark navi has planned for the vacationing three? Keep reading to find out!

A/N: Ok, end of chapter 3 and I hope you all liked it. I want to apologize now for the following things: If this chapter is boring, that it is late, and the amount of time it took to get done. I've been so busy lately like you wouldn't believe. I was writing this in between all of that. To me, this chapter is a filler for what is going to happen next chapter and trust me, you'll love it. Anyway, no flames please and if anything is confusing to you, please let me know and I'll make the necessary changes. Hopefully, I'll have chapter 4 out before my finals, which are the first week of May, but no promises. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please! (Has anyone else noticed how Tori isn't in the Stream series?)


	4. A New Threat

Chapter 4: A New Threat

'Just as the trio begins enjoying their vacation, it's suddenly interrupted, but by who or what is the question at hand.'

Jawaii Island's Power Plant

Having heard the explosion and having discovered a massive black cloud streaming from the island's power plant area, the four rushes to the power plant to investigate the damage. Now arriving at the power plant, the four begins looking around the area as they cover their mouths to prevent the smoke from entering their lungs.

"That's strange." Maylu speaks, continuing to keep her mouth covered. "An explosion took place here, but there isn't a source in sight that leads to what caused it."

Rush barks twice, indicating that he agrees with Maylu's statement.

"You're right." Tori agrees, keeping his mouth covered as well. "That is strange."

"Not strange enough." Lan adds in with suspicion in his voice. "I've got a hunch that might be right."

Grabbing his PET, Lan immediately hits the A button, which opens a transmission from the PET to Sci-Lab. With the transmission open, a connection is now established to Sci-Lab with Mr. Famous appearing on the screen of the PET.

"Mr. Famous, we need a dimensional area at Jawaii Island's Power Plant right away." Lan requests.

"Right away Lan." Mr. Famous replies.

Within a minute, a dimensional area now appears over the power plant.

"Some how I knew you Net Saviors were going to show up." A voice from behind the four now speaks.

Hearing the voice, the four now turns around and spots the owner of the voice. The voice belongs to none other then the dark, sinister leader of the dark loids, Dark Megaman.

"Dark…." Maylu begins.

"Megaman." Roll finishes Maylu's sentence.

"Dark Megaman." Lan hisses as he slants his eyes in anger.

"The one and only, but let's not forget about my loyal allies." Dark Megaman says as he steps one space to his right.

A dark shadow in the form of a human being with wings sprouting from its back now steps into the light and smirks.

"Swallowman!" Lan says in anger.

A dark shadow with rings around its wrists, ankles, and body now steps into the light.

"Cosmoman!" Tori hisses.

And lastly, a dark shadow that is sitting on a cloud now floats into the light, revealing itself.

"Cloudman!" Maylu speaks, her anger rapidly rising.

"Good, now that we are all properly introduced, I must take my leave now." Dark Megaman speaks. "Bye, bye."

Dark Megaman now teleports out of the area, leaving the three Dark Loids face to face with the three member of the cross-fusing team.

"I'm up for a staring contest any day, but for now, let's decide who gets to stay and who gets deleted." Lan speaks. "Are you ready Tori and Maylu?"

"Ready!" Tori and Maylu says in unison.

Rush now jumps into the air and transforms into a synchro chip that now falls into Maylu's hand. Grabbing their PET's, the three now slot in their synchro chips.

"Begin Cross-Fusion!" The three shout in unison.

Blinding light now envelops the three. Within a minute, the light disappears, revealing the three in cross-fusion form. Lan in Megaman cross-fusion, Tori in Iceman cross-fusion, and Maylu in Roll cross-fusion form.

The three now huddle up, with their backs touching while keeping their eyes on the three dark loids.

"Maylu, you take Swallowman, Tori you take Cloudman, and I'll take Cosmoman." Lan informs them. "Be careful."

Tori and Maylu nod as they now part company with Lan to go deal their assigned dark loids.

Lan and Cosmoman now lock gazes as the tension between them begins to rise and thicken. The tension is so thick that you can cut it with a knife.

"Didn't you learn your lesson two years ago?" Lan questions with venom dripping from his voice. "Wasn't the defeat you tasted then not good enough? Well, I wouldn't mind jogging your memory!"

"You may have defeated me two years ago, but I've gotten much stronger since then." Cosmoman replies with a light chuckle. "I'll be more than happy to display that for you. Cosmo Ring!"

Releasing the cosmic rings, the rings are heading in Lan's direction at lightning speed. Eyeing the rings coming at him, Lan now converts his right arm to the High Cannon as he leaps into the air. The rings now impact the ground where Lan was standing.

"Nice try, but not good enough!" Lan says with a grin. "High Cannon!"

The attack is released from the cannon's barrel and is heading for Cosmoman at a rapid pace. Cosmoman grins as a blue field now forms around him. The high cannon's attack now makes contact with the field, but instead of causing damage, it is deflected.

Landing on the ground, Lan stares in disbelief, not believing his attack was deflected in an instant.

"Oh, did I forget to mention my new Magnetic Field?" Cosmoman says in a casually calm tone. "Something else that has improved since our last meeting. Impressive isn't it? Well, you'll love this even better. Cosmo Buster!"

Now releasing the planetary attack, it is heading towards Lan at a lightening speed rate. Still in shock about his attack being deflected, Lan is now impacted by the attack and is knocked to the ground.

Lan, will you start paying closer attention to the situation at hand?!?" Megaman fumes. "I'm taking serious damage here!"

"Well, you're not the only one." Lan replies to Megaman.

"I see you're getting that ever lasting taste of defeat." Cosmoman taunts as his magnetic field falls. "Allow me to continue serving it up. Cosmo Gate!"

Raising his hands to the sky, a void of space now opens up as ringed satellites begins raining down from the void. Seeing the satellites raining down, Lan rolls out of the way as the satellites now impact the ground. Now getting to his feet, Lan converts his right arm to the Charge Shot Cannon.

"You're a slippery one aren't you?" Cosmoman casually speaks as he now lowers his hands and begins walking towards Lan. "Looks like we're going to have to take care of that, now won't we?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Lan says with a grin as he now aims the Charge Shot Cannon in Cosmoman's direction. "Charge Shot!"

With the cannon fully charged, Lan releases the attack that quickly and directly impacts Cosmoman in the abdomen, causing him to stumble backwards.

Cyber World

In the dark regions of the Cyber World, in the cyber lair, sits Dark Megaman. He is watching the trio battle on the screen in front of him, but is mainly focusing on Lan's battle.

"Very entertaining." Dark Megaman says with a slight laugh. "I expected less then what I originally anticipated, but surprisingly, got more then what I anticipated."

Now crossing his left leg over his right one, Dark Megaman continues watching the battle.

Jawaii's Power Plant

"Planetary attack!" Cosmoman calls as he now raises his hands to the sky.

A ring with the nine planets on it now appears and circles around Lan, trapping him in the middle.

"What the?" Lan asks as he begins looking around him, at the ring.

The ring now begins spinning as the nine planets release an Electromagnetic Beam that directly impacts Lan. Lan screams out in pain as the planets continue electrocuting him. Continuing to electrocute Lan, the ring now disappears as Lan falls to his knees.

"Now who's learning their lesson from two years ago?" Cosmoman speaks as he approaches Lan. "Are you going to continue learning this lesson or are you going to let the lesson come to an end?"

Lan doesn't respond, but instead, converts his right arm to the Neo Variable Sword.

"No response huh?" Cosmoman says with a small smirk. "You're going to learn to answer me when I speak to you Net Savior!"

A yellow streak now cuts through the air with Cosmoman landing on the ground, face first. Lan now stands as he faces Cosmoman.

"School's in and today's lesson is: Never mess with a Net Savior 101!" Lan speaks firmly. "Open your book to page one!"

Maylu's Battle

"Rush Hole!" Maylu now calls as she places her right hand on the ground. A huge hole in the ground now opens and begins expanding.

The hole's vacuum suction begins trying to pull Swallowman, in bird form, into the hole. Struggling against the strong pull of the suction, Swallowman manages to get out of the range of the hole and transforms back into his dark loid form as he lands on the ground. The hole now closes.

"What is it going to take to get rid of this guy?" Roll asks with aggravation.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out soon." Maylu answers as she keeps her sights locked on Swallowman.

As the three battles continue, the curry shop gang now arrives at the power plant.

"Dark Loids?!?" Maddie speaks in anger. "So it was them who caused that explosion and interrupted the lunch hour! We lost money today thanks to them!"

"And it was them who broke the shop's windows!" Yahoot yells. "You dark loids owe me new windows!"

"Good luck getting them." Mr. Match says in a sarcastic tone.

Dingo, who is watching the battle, now grabs his PET.

"I have to go help them." Dingo says as he begins approaching the dimensional area. "I'm apart of the team."

Maddie notices Dingo heading for the dimensional area and grabs him by his shirt, instantly stopping him.

"You can't go help them now." Maddie says to Dingo. "Your shift isn't over yet."

"And I'm not covering for you this time, unlike last time." Dex adds in. "Two shifts are too many."

"It was an emergency as to why I couldn't come in that day." Dingo replies.

"Well, you're going to have to sit this one out I'm afraid." Maddie says to Dingo.

Dingo now releases a sigh as he continues watching the three battles, wishing that he could help out his team.

"Swarm of Ravens!" Swallowman calls as he now begins whistling.

A swarm of black ravens now appears and begins to violently flock around Maylu.

"I hate birds!" Maylu hisses as she begins fighting off the bird swarm. "They are the most annoying things in nature next to bugs!"

"I do too!" Roll adds in. "Just when you think Swallowman couldn't get any more annoying, he just proves me wrong!"

"Time to clear this crowd." Maylu says as she continues fighting off the birds. "Roll Whip!"

The antennas on Roll's helmet now begin swinging at the birds, swatting them away. Continuing to swat the birds away, the swarm of ravens now flies away. Having cleared the crowd of birds, Maylu now turns to Swallowman as she converts her right arm to the Roll arrow.

"Now, it's time to deal with you bird brain!" Maylu says as she now aims the arrow in Swallowman's direction.

Tori's Battle

Tori now dodges a lighting bolt from one of Cloudman's clouds.

"Snow Storm!" Tori calls as he now raises his hands to the sky.

The sky above them now turns dark with dark snow clouds as the snow clouds begins blowing snow around the area while producing below zero temperature winds. Cloudman is immediately frozen by the freezing cold temperatures and the snow.

Noticing this, Tori now converts his right arm to the Wide Sword. Swiftly leaping in the air, Tori swings the sword in Cloudman's direction and impacts him in the chest. Cloudman now falls to the ground as he begins to thaw out. Continuing to thaw out, Cloudman now begins trying to get to back on balance.

"Oh no you're not!" Tori says in anger as he now converts his right arm to the Spreader Cannon.

Quickly aiming the Spread Cannon towards Cloudman, the single beam immediately leaves the cannon's barrel and splits into many shots that impacts Cloudman, knocking him back to the ground.

"I thought when I came to Jawaii Island to vacation, I wouldn't see any of you, but since you just had to show up, then you're going to pay for ruining my vacation!" Tori fumes with frustration.

Tori's right arm now converts to the Charge Shot Cannon as he immediately aims it towards Cloudman.

"Eat hot cannon Dark Loid!" Tori hisses as the shot is now fired.

A bright light is all that Cloudman can see in his vision.

Lan's Battle

"Cosmo Buster!" Cosmoman yells.

The ringed satellite orbs now appear as they begin heading towards Lan. Quickly performing a double back hand spring, Lan now dodges the ringed satellites.

"It's about time this lesson came to an end." Lan speaks through his heavy panting as his right arm now converts back to his right arm and hand with his right palm beginning to glow.

Dark Megaman, who is continuing to watch the battle, notices this as the window in front of him now displays what is making Lan's palm glow. Seeing it, an image now flashes through Dark Megaman's mind, reminding him of what he is looking at.

"The Crest Of Duo." Dark Megaman speaks in shock as he sits forward on the throne. "He is a protector of earth. Cosmoman, grab the crest now!"

Hearing the request, Cosmoman nods as he now disappears from Lan's sight. Noticing Cosmoman's sudden disappearance, Lan begins looking around for him.

"Where did he go?" Lan asks, continuing to look around for him.

"Looking for me?" Cosmoman questions as he now appears behind Lan.

Hearing Cosmoman's voice behind him, Lan's muscles now freeze up from sudden surprise.

"I believe you have something that is valuable to the boss." Cosmoman says as he grabs Lan's wrist.

Now placing his left palm on top of Lan's right palm, Lan begins to feel weak.

"I'm starting to feel weak." Lan says as his speech begins to slur with his cross-fusion beginning to fall apart.

"Lan, the cross-fusion is starting to come apart!" Megaman speaks to Lan in a frantic tone.

While Cosmoman is continuing to remove the crest from Lan's palm, a voice now echoes over the battle field: Medi Capsule! (Sorry, couldn't find the English version of her attack.)

A huge purple and white capsule now enters the area and breaks up the trio battle.

"My job is done here." Cosmoman says with a grin as he now releases Lan's wrist, dropping him to the ground. "Let's go."

Cosmoman, injured Cloudman, and fuming Swallowman now teleport out of the area as the dimensional area begins unraveling. The dimensional area completely falls as everyone's cross-fusion comes undone.

"Oh my god Lan!" Maddie practically shouts as she, Tori, Maylu, Jasmine and the curry shop gang now rush over to Lan. Now reaching him, Maylu kneels at his side as she grabs his left hand.

"Lan, are you ok?" Maylu asks in a frightened tone. "Please speak to me!"

"I'm fine." Lan replies as he turns to Maylu with a weak smile. "I'm just extremely exhausted."

Maylu smiles as she lightly squeezes Lan's hand.

"Hey, who was that who scared off the Dark Loids?" Tori curiously asks.

"No need to thank me, but you're welcome anyway." A voice from behind the crowd speaks.

Everyone now turns around and spots the owner of the voice.

"Jasmine!" Maylu sneers as she slightly slants her eyes in anger.

"Thanks Jasmine, for helping us out." Tori thanks Jasmine with a warm smile.

"You're welcome." Jasmine replies with a confident smile. (Have I mentioned I can't stand her?)

"Let's get Lan back to the shop immediately." Count Zap speaks up.

Maddie, Count Zap, and Mr. Match helps Lan to his feet as they now begin heading back to the shop.

Cyber World

In the cyber lair, Swallowman, Cloudman, and Cosmoman have returned and are standing in front of the throne, in front of Dark Megaman.

"Good job all." Dark Megaman congratulates the three Dark Loids. "You did well. So far, we only have one of the 13 crests of Duo. Now if that one earth protector possesses a crest, then that means the others possess one as well. We will collect the others soon enough and once I have all of the crests, there will be more then enough power to bring those brats and the world to their knees."

A sly smirk now crosses Dark Megaman's face.

#1 Curry Shop

Back at the shop, Lan has been seated at a booth and is holding a cold compress to his forehead.

"How did you find us Jasmine?" Maylu calmly questions to Jasmine as she now turns to her.

"Medi picked up the frequency of the dimensional area and informed me of it." Jasmine answers. "That led me right to you guys and of course with me being a cross fusing member and all, I had to do my civic duty and help out."

"Thanks for your help Jasmine." Maylu says with a smile. "We really appreciated it."

::::I thought I'd never live to EVER say that to her.:::: Maylu mentally says to herself as she continues to smile.

"You're welcome." Jasmine replies, returning the smile.

"Yea, Maylu's right." Tori adds in as he now turns to Jasmine and Maylu. "If it weren't for you showing up when you did, who knows what would have happened."

"It was no problem Tori, but will Lan be ok?" Jasmine asks in concern.

"I'll be fine." Lan answers, continuing to hold the cold compress to his forehead. "I'm just extremely exhausted right now. I've never known for a battle to exhaust me like this."

"I'm a bit exhausted right now myself." Tori chimes in.

"Lan, are you ok?" a familiar voice to the group now inquires.

Hearing the voice, everyone now turns to the exit/entrance of the shop and spots Dr. Hikari.

"Dad, what are you doing here so early?" Lan asks in surprise as Dr. Hikari begins approaching the group. "I wasn't expecting you for at least another couple of days now."

"As soon as I heard about the Dark Loid attack, I had to rush right over here from America." Dr. Hikari explains as he now reaches the group. "How do you feel son?"

"More exhausted then I have ever felt in my life." Lan answers, now removing the cold compress from his forehead.

"Did anyone get hurt during the fight?" Dr. Hikari asks.

"Thankfully no." Maylu answers.

"Thank goodness." Dr. Hikari speaks in relief." Ok, the best thing for now is to head back to the hotel where I can get a better insight on what happened that led to your exhaustion Lan."

"What about our meal bill?" Tori asks. "We didn't pay for our meals yet."

"Consider it paid for." Maddie informs Tori. "The best thing to do now is to take care of Lan."

"Thank you so much Maddie." Dr. Hikari thanks her. "I will definitely pay you back for this. Maylu, Tori, Rush, and Lan, let's get going."

Mr. Match and Dex now helps Lan to his feet and hands him over to his father as the five proceed to the exit of the shop with Jasmine in tow.

"Alright everyone, back to work." Maddie commands.

Everyone now heads back to their assigned work positions with Dingo heading back to the dish room to finish washing the dishes as a sad expression now appears on his face.

Now reaching and entering the dish room, Dingo places his PET on the counter as he goes back to washing the dishes. Noticing the sad expression on his Net Op's face, Tomohawkman is consumed with worry.

"What's wrong Dingo?" Tomohawkman inquires. "You look sad."

"It's nothing Tomohawkman." Dingo answers as he now places a washed and rinsed dish in the drain board.

"Dingo, you know that won't work with me." Tomohawkman replies. "You know something is bothering you and I want to be able to help you. Now what's wrong?"

"Ok, what is bothering is me this. I wish you and I got the admiration and attention that Lan and Megaman gets." Dingo admits as he now turns to Tomohawkman.

"What do you mean Dingo?" Tomohawkman asks in confusion. "We do get that."

"Not like they do." Dingo continues fuming. "Ever since Lan and Megaman saved Dentech City and became Net Saviors, they get the respect of anyone they come across. That's what I want for us; I want us to get that same admiration."

"Dingo, we're apart of the cross-fusing team and everyone who is apart of that team is admired greatly." Tomohawkman replies.

"But it isn't the same Tomohawkman." Dingo argues back. "Listen, I'm going to take my break now. I've got some thinking to do."

Placing the last dish in the drain board, Dingo dries his hands as he now leaves the dish room.

Tomohawkman releases a heavy sigh, wishing that there was more that he could do for Dingo.

Having vented to Tomohawkman, Dingo is unaware that Tomohawkman wasn't the only one that listened to him vent.

"So Dingo wants him and his navi to be admired like Lan and my other half is does he?" Dark Megaman says to himself as he now closes the window in front of him. "Well, that can easily be arranged."

Now positioning his left hand in front of him, a window now appears with the being of light appearing on it.

"Hello again partner." Dark Megaman greets to the being of light. "I have a job for you, your first assignment if you will."

Ocean View Hotel (Room 425)

The five have returned to the hotel as Dr. Hikari continues performing anatomical checks on Lan while Lan is laying flat on his back in bed while holding a hot compress to his forehead.

"Well, your blood pressure is a tad bit low, but it's nothing to worry about." Dr. Hikari informs Lan as he now turns off the blood pressure monitor and removes the cuff from Lan's right arm. "Ok, your vital signs check out ok and so do your heart rate, brain activity, and your blood pressure. What I'm confused about is why you're so exhausted. You haven't been this exhausted since you first learned to cross-fuse."

"It could be that I haven't fought a dark loid in two years." Lan replies as he removes the compress from his forehead. "That's my only guess."

"But that can't be it." Dr. Hikari sincerly argues. "Whether you have or haven't fought a dark loid in a number of years wouldn't make a difference, but what would make a difference is what happened during the fight and something did happen during your fight with that dark loid that led to your extreme exhaustion."

"I'm not sure what did it." Lan replies, now placing the compress back on his forehead.

"Well in any case, I'm not going to give up until I find out what happened to you." Dr. Hikari confirms.

"Thanks Dad." Lan says with a small smile.

Maylu now takes Lan's left hand into her right and lightly squeezes it.

"I'm glad you'll be ok Lan." Maylu says with a smile.

"Me too." Lan replies as he turns to Maylu with a smile.

"Ok Lan, for now, until I can figure out your condition, I'm restricting your activities." Dr. Hikari informs him. "I can't risk anything happening to you."

"Does that mean I can't go to the beach today with my friends?" Lan question, quickly sitting up.

"Especially that." Dr. Hikari answers.

"Oh man!" Lan whines as he now flops back down on the bed. "That is so unfair!"

"I'm sorry Lan, but that is how it has to be for now." Dr. Hikari replies. "If I let you go out anywhere in your condition, anything can happen to you and I can't risk that. You'll understand one day when you become a parent."

"If I'm not still under strict control by then." Lan mumbles to himself.

"Don't worry Lan." Maylu speaks up. "Me, Jasmine, Rush, and Tori will be right here with you."

"Thanks guys." Lan says as he now turns to his friends.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to head down to the Sci-Lab here on the island to further investigate Lan's condition and I'll be back in a little bit to check on you son." Dr. Hikari informs everyone as he begins gathering his equipment. "If anything happens before I come back, call the lab immediately."

"Yes sir." Tori replies.

"Be back in a bit." Dr. Hikari says.

Having his supplies gathered, Dr. Hikari now slips out of the room, leaving Tori, Maylu and Jasmine with Lan.

"This sucks a lot." Lan mumbles as he rolls over on his right side." My vacation is officially ruined."

Cyber World

After speaking with Dingo earlier that afternoon, Tomohawkman has begun wandering the cyber world while trying to figure out a way to cheer up his depressed Net Op.

"I wish there was more that I could do for Dingo." Tomohawkman says to himself as he now leaves the Cyber World book store and begins down Cyber Link Avenue. "He is really upset and I really hate seeing him like this."

Now turning the corner, Tomohawkman begins down a side street.

"I know talking to him didn't do much good." Tomohawkman continues. "But there has to be more that I can do. I am his Net Navi after all."

"There is more that you can do." A voice from behind Tomohawkman now speaks to him.

Hearing the voice, Tomohawkman stops dead in his tracks and quickly turns around, now spotting who spoke to him. Quickly pulling out his axe, Tomohawkman slants his eyes in anger as he positions himself in defense mode.

"What do you want Dark Megaman?" Tomohawkman sternly questions. "If you want trouble, you came to the right place because I have plenty of it!"

"Relax, I'm not here to cause trouble." Dark Megaman calmly speaks to Tomohawkman as he begins approaching him.

"Don't get any closer to me!" Tomohawkman warns. "I'm pretty sure whatever you're here for, it's not anything good!"

Dark Megaman now reaches Tomohawkman and places his left hand on the axe, now lowering it.

"Trust me, I don't want any trouble." Dark Megaman sincerely speaks to him. "I'm here to help you."

"How do you know I need help?" Tomohawkman asks in a hardened tone.

"Listen, I overheard you talking about how upset your Net Op is when you were walking down Cyber Link Avenue." Dark Megaman sincerely explains. "I walked passed you and heard your distress. I have a way to help you."

"So you were eavesdropping on me?" Tomohawkman questions with suspicion.

"No, I wasn't eavesdropping, but I did overhear what you said and I just want to help you out." Dark Megaman replies. "I have the answers that you are looking for."

"How do I know that you don't have a hidden agenda behind your so called answers?" Tomohawkman continues questioning him. "You can't be trusted."

"You can't trust who I was two years ago, but I've changed since then." Dark Megaman answers. "I don't have any other intentions, other then to help you and your net op. Just trust me and I promise you that I will help solve your net Op's problem."

"Alright." Tomohawkman says, now putting his axe away. "Let's say that you do have the answers to help my Net Op, what would they be?"

"Walk and talk with me and I'll give you all the answers in my book." Dark Megaman speaks with a smile

Nodding, Tomohawkman and Dark Megaman begins walking down the side street.

::::Worked like a charm.:::: Dark Megaman mentally says to himself as an evil smirk now crosses his lips.

#1 Curry Shop

Dingo has finished the dishes and is now cleaning the dining room. Maddie, who is in the grill area preparing a customer's order, is now interrupted by the incoming order beep on the restaurant's computer sitting on the counter next to her. Turning to the computer, Maddie notices the address on the screen.

"2010 Lake Street." Maddie reads. "And it's a delivery order."

Dingo, having finished cleaning the dining room, now enters the grill area.

"I'm done cleaning the dining room." Dingo informs Maddie as he places the broom in the corner.

"Good." Maddie replies. "You have a delivery to make to 2010 Lake Street."

"Ok, let me grab my PET and I'll get going." Dingo responds as he begins heading back to the break room.

What does Dark Megaman really have up his sleeve and who is residing at the 2010 Lake Street? Keep reading to find out!

A/N: Ok End of chapter 4 and I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it took forever to get out and I'm sorry. My finals wore me down, but they are over and here is my chapter 4. As usual, no flames please and if anything is confusing to you, please let me know and I'll modify it for you. Also, I created a few attacks for the Dark Loids because of their limited attacks, so the attacks you haven't heard of before, that's my idea. Now despite my attending summer school at the university, I will have chapter 5 out the next moment I get. :) If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	5. The Dark Side

Chapter 5: The Dark Side

'Worried Tomohawkman really wants to cheer up depressed Dingo. Does Dark Megaman really have a solution to their problem?'

Ocean View Hotel (Room 425)

Everyone is gathered in the room around Lan just as Dr. Hikari left them while Lan is continuing to rest.

"Great! This is just GREAT!" Lan speaks up in anger. "First I go through nine hellish months of school, then I'm offered a vacation that will give my summer meaning, I take it, and once I get here, I'm attacked by Dark Loids! DARK LOIDS! The Cyber World's worst creation!"

"Lan, please calm down." Maylu says with concern. "You're not the only one who's unhappy with the appearance of the dark loids. We're all upset. Now please calm down before you further exhaust yourself."

"Listen to Maylu Lan." Megaman adds in. "You don't want to worsen your condition."

"If it weren't for the dark loids, I wouldn't be in this position right now and I would be at the beach right now instead." Lan replies.

"Lan, you're not the only one who is steamed about what happened." Tori Speaks up. "I'm more then steamed. Them showing up when they did put a complete and total damper on our vacation."

Rush barks twice in agreement with Tori's statement.

"Hey, but you rocked during the battle." Lan compliments Tori. "You really showed Cloudman who was running that battle."

"I might have, but that doesn't excuse them for invading on our vacation and especially what Cosmoman did to you during your battle with him." Tori replies. "I sure hope your dad finds out what happened to you soon."

"Thanks Tori. I do too." Lan says with a smile. "I did not picture my vacation being like this."

"I hope your dad finds out something soon too." Maylu speaks, in agreement with Tori. "It's real awkward how only you got exhausted during the battle while we didn't."

"Well, whatever Cosmoman did to me, it officially ruined my vacation." Lan sighs. "And before it even got started good."

"I thought you guys were at the curry shop." A familiar voice now speaks.

Hearing the voice, everyone now turns towards the door way and spots Yai.

"Hey Yai." Maylu greets her friend. "We were at the shop, but there was a dark loid attack."

"I heard the explosion." Yai replies as she enters the room. "Did you guys win?"

"It was a tie battle." Tori answers Yai's question. "No winners."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Yai says with sadness entering her voice.

"We're ok Yai, but Lan wasn't so lucky." Maylu says.

"Oh my, is he hurt?" Yai asks with concern.

"I'm fine, just extremely tired." Lan answers. "More tired then I ever remember being in my life."

"Are you going to be ok?" Yai questions.

"I'll be fine." Lan says with a warm smile.

"So, what are you up to Yai?" Tori questions.

Well, I was going to go to the curry shop, but since Lan isn't feeling very well right now, then I'll stay here and go later." Yai answers.

"I'm going to be fine Yai." Lan speaks. "You go on to the Curry shop. I have Maylu, Jasmine, Tori and Rush here with me."

"Are you sure?" Yai asks.

"Positive." Lan confirms. "Go on ahead and when you get there, tell everyone that I'm ok."

"I'll go with you Yai." Tori speaks up.

"Good idea Tori." Maylu says with a warm and caring smile. "The walk will help you clear your head and blow off some steam."

"Maylu's right." Lan agrees. "The walk will do you good."

Giving Lan, Maylu, Rush, and Jasmine a nod and a smile, Tori now turns to Yai.

"Let's go." Tori says.

"Alright." Yai replies. "We'll be back in a little bit to check on you Lan."

"See you guys in a bit." Lan responds.

Yai and Tori slips out of the room, now on their way to the curry shop.

Jawaii Island's Sci-Lab(Research Sector)

Dr. Hikari has begun looking over Lan's statistics, trying to figure out what led to Lan's current exhaustion.

"From the first time Lan learned to cross-fuse until the present, he was only exhausted once and that was after he learned to cross-fuse." Dr. Hikari says as he continues looking over Lan's stats. "Other then that, I don't see anymore records of him getting exhausted after a battle. I'll have to further investigate this because I've never seen a case like this before."

Dr. Hikari continues looking over Lan's stats, trying to find a clue to his son's current condition.

Curry Shop

Yai and Tori are currently making their way to the curry shop.

"I can't wait to see Dex." Yai speaks with excitement. "I wonder how he's doing."

"You'll be surprised to know that Dex is doing fairly well." Tori replies with a small smile. "The Island life has been very good to him."

"That's good." Yai says.

The two now arrive at the curry shop as Tori opens the door with Yai walking in first and Tori bringing up the rear. Being inside, the two walk over to the counter and takes a seat on the counter stools. Dex now comes out of the kitchen and notices the two sitting at the counter.

"Hey Guys." Dex greets to the two.

Yai and Tori now look up to see Dex.

"Hey Dex." Yai and Tori greet back in unison.

"Hey Yai, long time no see." Dex speaks in excitement. "How's it going?"

"I'm doing great Dex." Yai replies. "And yourself?"

"Never been better." Dex answers. "So Tori, how's Lan doing?"

"He's fine, but still feeling drained." Tori replies.

Count Zap, Maddie, and Yahoot now comes out of the kitchen and spots Yai and Tori.

"Hey Tori, Yai." Maddie greets to the two. "How's Lan doing? Is he feeling any better?"

"He's doing fine, but unfortunately, he's still feeling very drained." Tori answers, now turning to Maddie with a small smile.

"Out of all of the battles that I've seen Lan in, I've never seen him get tired from any of them." Count Zap adds in. "This is the first time."

"Me neither." Maddie includes.

"Well, I hope that Lan gets better soon." Dex comments.

"Me too." Tori agrees. "His dad is currently investigating his condition as we speak, to figure out exactly what happened to him."

"I hope Dr. Hikari finds out what's wrong with Lan soon and when he finds out, I hope it's nothing serious." Count Zap says with sincerity.

"Same here." Yai agrees.

"How about I make Lan an Island Curry special to perk the lad right up." Yahoot offers. "My special sauce and ingredients should have him back on his feet in no time."

"Thanks Yahoot, he'd appreciate that a lot." Tori replies with a smile.

"So what can I get for you guys?" Dex questions to Yai and Tori.

"I'd like a fruit punch." Tori requests.

"I'll have an ice water with a lemon wedge please." Yai requests.

"Alright, coming right up." Dex replies with a smile.

Yahoot and Dex now head back to the kitchen to prepare the orders while Maddie and Count Zap take a seat at the counter next to Tori and Yai to catch up with them.

Cyber World

Dark Megaman is continuing to talk to Tomohawkman.

"So, from what you've told me, that is why you were asked to join the team, to live in Megaman's shadow." Dark Megaman continues. "You are more like his side kick, instead of a real team member."

"Side kick?" Tomohawkman asks in confusion.

"Yes and with you being the side kick, you never get any real admiration and respect." Dark Megaman answers. "Who you are assisting is who gets all of the lime light and in this case, it's Megaman. Even when you and Megaman have been in battles together, it's always him who have gotten the attention. Think about it."

Tomohawkman's mind now wanders back to the battles that him, Dingo, Megaman, and Lan have all been in together. Continuing to think them over, he remembers Lan and Megaman getting a lot of the attention after winning the battles.

"It has always been them that have gotten most of the attention while Dingo and I hardly got any." Tomohawkman replies.

"You see? If you were all a team then why is it all about them and why are they net Saviors while the rest of you aren't?" Dark Megaman questions. "It's thirteen of you in that team and only two are net Saviors?" (He's forgetting about Chaud and Raika, but let's over look that for now)

"That really isn't fair." Tomohawkman says with his anger beginning to rise.

"No it isn't, but I know of a way that can get you and your Net Op the rightful respect and admiration that you both deserve." Dark Megaman offers with a confident smile.

"Tell me everything you know." Tomohawkman accepts with a determined expression and a nod. "I'm tired of not being appreciated."

"I'm glad to hear it." Dark Megaman grins. "This is how you can over-shadow Megaman and take back the lime light."

The two continue down Giga-Byte Avenue as Dark Megaman begins filling Tomohawkman in on his secret.

2010 Lake Street

After getting lost several times and making a few wrong turns thanks to his reliance on his tomahawk, Dingo finally arrives at his assigned destination. Looking up at the street sign, Dingo now releases a sigh of relief.

"I finally made it." Dingo speaks, sounding out of breath. "Why did this address have to be on the edge of town? It must have taken me an hour just to get here."

Now looking ahead of him, Dingo spots an abandoned warehouse.

"Ok, this is 2010 Lake Street, but all I see here is a warehouse." Dingo speaks as he looks between the street sign and the warehouse. "An old one at that. Maybe someone from in there made the order."

Putting the thought to the back of his mind, Dingo begins making his way over to the warehouse. Now reaching it, Dingo enters and begins looking around. Taking a few more steps inside, Dingo continues looking around.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" Dingo calls, his voice echoing throughout the warehouse. "I have a curry delivery here for this address."

Having made his announcement, Dingo doesn't hear a response.

"Steaming hot curry here, delivery for this address." Dingo announces once more.

Not getting a response this time, Dingo sighs.

"Well, since there is no one here, I better make tracks back to the shop." Dingo says with a sigh. "Maybe _Lan the hero_ would like an extra serving of curry. That should make him feel better."

Turning around, Dingo begins heading for the door, unaware that the first glass tube has just lit up.

"Did you say Lan, as in Lan Hikari?" A mysterious voice now speaks to Dingo.

Hearing the voice, Dingo stops dead in his tracks and begins looking around frantically in search of the voice. Turning completely around behind him, Dingo now spots a glass tube full of light.

"Yes, but who said that?" Dingo answers as fear quickly enters his voice.

"Right in front of you Dingo." The voice says to Dingo.

"How do you know my name?" Dingo questions with fear completely taking over.

"I know all about you Dingo." The voice answers. "I overheard you speak of the one named Lan Hikari, correct?"

"That's right." Dingo replies.

"You seemed disheartened with him." The voice continues. "Is it because you feel that you are living in his shadow?"

Dingo's eyes now widen, not believing his inner feelings were just read as if he made them obvious.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Dingo asks, still not believing he was read like an open book. "Here's a better question, who are you?"

"You can call me a friend and I have just the solution to your problem." The voice answers Dingo.

Just what is Dark Megaman planning and does this mysterious being really have the answers for Dingo? Keep reading to find out!

A/N: Ok end of chapter 5 and I hope you all liked it. Incase you didn't, I do apologize for the following things: It was late, boring, and short. This is all I can think of for this chapter and I have been very busy. On the side of my summer classes, I now have a job and have just been handed my internship in medicine, so you can tell, I'm very tired. Anyway, no flames as usual and my chapter 6 will be out when I get another free moment. Trust me, you're going to love it. If anything is confusing to you, please let me know and I'll make the necessary changes. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	6. Friend Or Foe

Chapter 6: Friend Or Foe

'Tomohawkman has been turned to the dark side. Will the mysterious being steer Dingo there as well?'

2010 Lake Street

Having been read like an open book by the being of light, Dingo is both curious and frightened, but more the first then the latter.

"You say you know everything about me, but just how much do you really know?" Dingo asks while trying to mask his fear. "We've never met a day in my life, not even by a chance encounter."

"I know enough, especially to know that you are tired of feeling overshadowed by Lan Hikari." The being answers. "You are a valued team member just like everyone else, but yet, you keep getting the short end of the stick. Out of everyone on the team, you and your navi have the most impressive strengths ever displayed and they should be seen by everybody."

"Me and Tomohawkman have the most impressive strengths you say?" Dingo curiously questions.

"Yes, Dingo, you two do and what's holding you back is being apart of the team." The being answers. "If you stood alone, then you are guaranteed to get your talent discovered and most guaranteed to get out of Lan's shadow."

Beginning to digest what the being has said, Dingo's fright now changes to confidence.

"So you say that me and Tomohawkman have the most impressive skills." Dingo begins with a confident smile forming. "Just how impressive are we talking?"

"Very impressive." The being answers. "So impressive in fact, I believe the world needs to see them. No, I know the world needs to see them. With Lan standing in front, that will never happen, but by standing alone, you will get all the glory."

Dingo's confident smile now gets wider.

"I can help you achieve that status." The being continues. (If the being of light had a face, he would be smiling right now)

"How can you do that?" Dingo questions.

"You're going to, first, have to severe all ties with being a team member of the cross-fusing 13." The being begins explaining. "What's tying you to them is your crest."

Dingo brings his right palm into his view as his crest now glows.

"Once that's gone, you will no longer be tied to the group, but most importantly, you will no longer be tied to Lan." The being finishes.

A determined expression now crosses Dingo's face as he turns his vision back to the tube of light in front of him.

"I don't want to be tied down anymore." Dingo sternly speaks.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." The being says with confidence. "Now, before I help you achieve glory status, you, first, have to discard of your crest. That's the only thing holding you back. Now to discard of it, place your right palm firmly on the glass and close your eyes."

Nodding, Dingo walks up to the glass tube and does as instructed. The being now places its hand to the glass in front of Dingo's. Continuing to hold his hand to the glass, Dingo's body is now slammed with extreme exhaustion. With his hand still firmly placed on the glass, the crest in his palm now disappears.

"Open your eyes Dingo." The being speaks.

Dingo now opens his eyes as he quickly falls to his knees with the exhaustion continuing to take over.

"I'm so tired." Dingo speaks out of breath.

"That's only a mild side effect, but once you come into power, that will become an after thought." The being says.

"Now, you say you can help me overshadow Lan, so let's hear it." Dingo says as he begins trying to regain his balance and get to his feet.

"Gladly young Dingo." The being begins. "Now, pay very close attention because I'm only going to say this once."

Dingo now gets to his feet as the being begins explaining.

Curry Shop

Count Zap and Maddie are continuing to catch up with Tori and Yai as they continue waiting for Lan's order.

"So after that, Dr. Wily went into hiding and we haven't heard nor seen him since." Tori continues as he takes another sip of his fruit punch. "Dr. Regal did the same thing after Lan defeated him last year."

"I've been wondering how ol' Wily's been doing." Count Zap speaks up. "I could care less about Regal though."

"It's a good thing that Lan and Megaman knocked Wily down from power when they did." Yai adds in. "To be honest, I thought he was going to destroy Internet City."

"It's a good thing he didn't." Tori replies. "Our navi's do need a place to hang out when their not in battle."

"That's very true Tori." Maddie replies with a smile.

Now turning to the clock on the wall, Maddie notices the time.

"I wonder if Dingo made that delivery yet." Maddie says. "He's been gone an awful long time."

"Don't worry Maddie, he'll return soon." Count Zap replies. "He probably got lost on his way to find the place and once he found it, he made the delivery and is most likely on his way back now. After all 2010 Lake Street is on the very edge of Jawaii Island."

"I hope so." Maddie responds. "I'm going to need someone at the counter when the dinner crowd starts piling in since Dex has the night off tonight."

"Oh he'll be back way before then." Count Zap assures.

"I'm sorry kids." Maddie apologizes. "So how's school going for you two?"

"It's going good actually." Tori answers. "I'm going to be starting the Ninth grade this upcoming fall with Lan and Maylu at Dentech High School." (No relation what so ever to Battle Field Dentech City!)

"I'm actually thinking of transferring back to King Land." Yai answers as well. "I'm not being challenged at Dentech middle school. I like Ms. Mari, she's sweet, but I need a bit more a challenge education wise."

"Everything sounds like its going great for you two and whether or not you stay in Dentech or go back to King Land Yai, I know you will achieve the best." Maddie smiles.

"Thanks Maddie." Yai returns the smile.

Yahoot now comes out of the kitchen with the curry special in his hands.

"Ok, one curry special for Lan and it's on the house." Yahoot announces as he approaches the counter and places the platter down in front of Tori. "I do hope my curry special helps Lan get better soon."

"Thanks Yahoot, Lan will certainly appreciate this a lot." Tori replies. "Well all, we better get going, but it was fun catching up with you guys. Thanks for everything."

Reaching in his pocket, Tori pulls out a five dollar bill and places it on the counter.

"For the drinks." Tori says as he grabs the curry platter.

"You two come back and visit us as soon." Count Zap greets to the kids.

"Will do." Tori replies. "See you guys later."

"You guys take care of yourselves." Yai greets to the staff.

With those words exchanged, Tori and Yai now slip out of the door and begins making their way back to the hotel.

"Dex, have the navi's clear the computer of the lunch orders and have them set up the system for dinner." Maddie instructs.

"Right away Maddie." Dex replies.

Dex now heads to the kitchen to handle the request while Maddie begins busting the tables in the dinning room.

Cyber World

Dark Megaman is continuing to talk to Tomohawkman as the two continue down Giga-Byte Avenue.

"Your skills are most impressive Tomohawkman, but no one will ever notice them with Megaman blocking your path." Dark Megaman continues. "That's why I'm here to help you out, so you will get your skills discovered. Just remember everything we talked about today and you will be on top in no time flat."

"Thank you Dark Megaman." Tomohawkman thanks the navi. "Thank you for helping me out like this."

"No problem." Dark Megaman replies with a smile. "I'd do anything to help out a friend in need. Listen, I have to go now, but if you need anything at all, you can reach me on my frequency code and I'll be here in a flash."

"No problem." Tomohawkman nods.

Waving to Tomohawkman, Dark Megaman now teleports out of the area. A determined expression now crosses Tomohawkman's face as he converts his right arm into the Tomahawk Axe.

"Get ready Megaman, we've got a huge score to settle!" Tomohawkman hisses. "Being your side kick ends here!"

Continuing to walk down Giga-Byte Avenue, Tomohawkman now disappears into the darkness.

Cyber Lair

Dark Megaman now teleports to the Cyber Lair where his comrades are waiting around his throne. Cosmoman notices Dark Megaman has returned and bows.

"You're back sir." Cosmoman speaks as he gets to his feet.

"That I am." Dark Megaman replies as he takes a seat on the throne. "I went for a walk and while I was out, I stumbled upon something that will help us get rid of Megaman for good."

"What, may I ask, is that sir?" Cosmoman inquires. (Could he possibly kiss up any more?)

"You will see soon enough Cosmoman." Dark Megaman replies as he rests his chin in the palm of his right hand. "You all will see soon enough."

Ocean View Hotel (Room 425)

Lan is still resting while sitting up in bed and has decided to watch a little bit of television to pass the time.

"Now back to the Island Tropics: When Category Four Hurricanes strike." The channel 34 television program announces.

Lan now hits the channel up button on the remote and changes the channel.

"You, too, can win a trip to the fabulous Jawaii Island!" The channel 35 commercial announces.

Hitting the channel up button once more, Lan switches to the next channel.

"Stay tuned for the world television premiere of Island Dreams." The channel 36 commercial announces.

"There is absolutely nothing on television to watch!" Lan says in frustration. "Not only did Dark Loids ruin my summer, but I'm without quality programming. This stinks!"

"Lan, please calm down." Maylu softly speaks to Lan. "I'm sure there will be something on later and if not, then we'll rent a movie, your choice."

"That'll work." Lan replies, his anger quickly dissipating. "Great idea Maylu."

Maylu smiles.

The room door now opens with Tori and Yai entering.

"Hey all, we're back and with a special delivery for Lan." Tori announces.

Walking over to the bed side, Tori hands the Curry Special platter to Lan.

"Is this what I think it is and smells like it could be?" Lan asks with excitement building in his voice.

"Yep." Tori answers. "Yahoot made it for you so you could get well fast."

Lan's brown eyes now shine with stars as he quickly removes the clear wrap from the platter and begins digging in.

"You'd think he'd wanted a fork first." Jasmine comments, watching Lan devour his curry special. (She finally speaks)

"Yahoot was right, the curry special did perk Lan right up." Tori jokes.

Maylu giggles at Tori's joke as she watches Lan continue digging into his meal.

Maylu's PET now begins beeping. Hearing it, Maylu grabs it and brings it into her view, seeing Roll on the screen.

"Hey Roll, what's up?" Maylu greets her navi.

"Jack in Megaman and the others immediately!" Roll frantically answers. "Net City's under attack! The enemy is moving fast and destroying everything in sight. Send everyone in right away!"

"Roll just reported that there is trouble in Net City." Maylu announces, quickly rising from her seat. "Our navi's have to be jacked in immediately. Where is the nearest outlet to jack them in?"

"There's one in the lobby." Tori replies.

"Alright!" Lan adds in, now setting the platter aside. "Let's kick online dark loid butt!"

"No Lan, you still need your rest." Maylu speaks up, stopping Lan. "I'll operate Megaman for you."

"Are you sure you can operate both my navi and yours?" Lan inquires.

"As if it were you on the other end of Megaman's terminal." Maylu smiles.

Returning the smile, Lan nods and hands Maylu his PET.

"I won't let you down." Maylu assures her best friend.

"I know you won't." Lan replies.

"Ok people, let's move out!" Tori commands. "We have a city to save."

Tori, Yai, Jasmine and Rush now leave the room. Exchanging assured glances once more, Maylu now leaves the room as Lan returns to eating his curry special.

Just who is the enemy wrecking Net City and will Dingo turn to the dark side? Keep reading to find out!

A/N: Ok end of chapter 6 and I hope you all liked it. Sorry this is late. Life got crazy busy and my summer finals just ended last week with the fall semester starting next week, but here is my chapter and I hope you all liked it. As usual, please no flames as this is all that I could think of for this chapter and chapter 7 will be out when I get another moment. If anything is confusing, please let me know. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


End file.
